Winters Loving Heart
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: When Momo forgets to put the window up on a cold winter night, can Toshiro warm her?


Hi everyone! I know if had the chance to see my other story about Momo and Toshiro, I'm sorry I took it off, I read over it and I didn't like how it sounds. My friend read me her story about Sakura and Sasuke, Which isn't up yet, but it was a lot better than mine so I Decided to put more work into it. So sorry if you liked it or was excepting another chapter, when I get the chance I'll rewrite it for you all. Well this is a ONESHOT about Momo and Toshiro. And if any of you think I'm childish, like some girl I know that commented, then I just have to say I'm only thirteen and I enjoy being childish, serious is hardly my thing. Well, I can't promise this will be a oneshot forever so it just MAYBE will become more than a oneshot. Well, I just have to say if you leave a flame be shore I'll write back, and I'll try to write back to everyone else as best as I can. I'm just going to stop talking, or typing my authors note, as you could say and get to the story, hear it is...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter Loving Heart

By: Regina Guthrie

October, 2nd-3rd, 2007

age:13

It was morning the bright shaded sun stretched across the brown wooden floor, bringing life to everything in it's path. It's rays beamed onto the eyelids of non other than Momo Hinamori. Squinting her eyes, yet not opening them, she buried her face into the light colored pillow. She also pulled the covers over her head until she was buried under her sleeping utensils.

"It's s...soo c...c...cold." She shivered as she peeked out of the blankets she lay underneath. Just as she had thought, last night she had left the window open and snow was poring in. A small snowflake flouted gracefully over towards the futon and landed on her white nose. Shivers went all threw her body as her teeth started to chatter. She didn't want to get up to close the window, her body temperature was already lower than usual and with that light pearl pink sleeping garment on she would sorely freeze to death. But she had no other choice. Slowly she lifted her body of the bed, and carefully pulled her feet from under the covers and easily placed them on the floor. Suddenly she jerked them back up. The floor was freezing plus it was wet from the snow. Clearly today wasn't going to be a good day.

Back at the tenth division, Toshiro, or Captain Hitsugaya (as he wants and expects everyone to call him) was still doing paperwork from the previous night. His good for nothing vice-captain was out drinking again with the other dunkaziods. She had returned to the office late last night but was kicked out by Toshiro. He didn't want to deal with her drunken self all night and was running out of passions for his work as I speak. It was winter, his favorite time of the year, and he was stuck doing paperwork still, even though he had pulled an all nighter.

"Captain! I'm back!" Rangiku shouted bursting threw the door, with a goofy smile on.

"Good, now you finish the rest of the paperwork." Toshiro stated putting the papers out in his hand.

"I'm not doing paperwork! It's Saturday." She stated with a humph at the end.

Before she new it, she was out standing in front of the front door.

"That's not right, captain! You can't kick me out!" Rangiku yelled banging on the door.

"I just did!"

Suddenly after five minutes or so of banging on the door, Rangiku finally decided she wasn't gonna get back in. So she went to the bar for her day a fun, which she had intended on going in the first place, but was going to annoy her captain about his feeling towards Momo, then leave. It seemed her plain didn't work out the way she had hoped it would.

Still working on his paperwork after an hour or so after Rangiku had left, he put down his pen and sighed. He moved his and to his cup of tea and slowly sipped it. It was all silent until he herd a few knocks on the door. Toshiro took the cup away from his mouth.

"Come in, Momo." he said gently.

"G...good after n...noon S...Sh... Shiro-chan." She stuttered. Toshiro slowly lifted an eyebrow at her slowly chuckled. He knew she had forgotten to close the window again, she usually did. But now that it's winter, he guessed it didn't go very well that morning.

"W...what's s...so f..funny!" she asked with a few shakes.

"You. Don't you know not to leave the window open in winter. I'd like to know what in the right mind made you open it in the first place." He answered shooting a questioned look at her.

"Well, yesterday I turned the heat up to high, so I opened the window and then forgot to close it."

"Come here." He motioned her with his hand. With that she slowly walked over to him. His eyes sparkled with glitter at her, and she slowly turned shades of pinks, to reds. He slowly threw his captains clock over her shoulders and placed her in his lap. Now she was probably redder than a tomato she thought to herself. Al of a sudden her placed her head on his chest, holding her in an embrace. Her eyes widened as she gasped. He only chuckled at her before saying

"Body heat is better than any other heat, did you know that." Then a smile stretched a crossed her face. He slowly bent down and kissed her cheek. Then she was back to color changing, again.

"Shiro-chan?"

"What?" He questioned putting her back into a sitting position. Her eyes started to get watery as she realized what she about to ask him, Rangiku and the others had enforced her to ask, but now it was different from what she had thought it would be like. She couldn't catch her breath.

"What?" He repeated pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"D..do you L...Lo... I can't say it! Never mind, Shiro-chan!' She screamed trying to get off his lap to run out ther door. But he fastened his arms around her. She turned to face him and that was the ast thing she remembered before she felt something against her lips. It was his own lips. They were really warm and soft. It was the best feeling she had ever had. Slowly he backed away.

"Yes, I do, Momo." He said with a smile. He tightened his grasp around her waist as she replied.

"I love you, too, Shiro-chan" With that they both went in for another, but this time passionate, kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it readers! I wrote this at... well it's 12:27 am right now and I'm getting sleepy so I decided to end it here. Plus I have school in the morning and so it be smart to leave it right here. But I'm thinking of writing a second part so check up soon, that is if you liked it. Well thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it. I you would like me to write a second part, you could tell me in your review. Well thanks and bye! -


End file.
